All The Things She Said
by Azure Moses
Summary: Troy y Ryan tienen una hermosa relacion desde hace 3 meses pero buscan la forma de decirles a sus padres una no muy corriente.


-buenos… Chicos repasemos una vez mas antes que se lleven el equipo- decidió la profesora Darbus mientras que los jóvenes del club de teatro corría de aquí a allá arreglaban todo para la fusión de mañana-música y … acción-.

Al momento se comenzó a escuchar el ritmo de una canción dentro del escenario mientras que dos jóvenes un ojiazul y un ojiverde comenzaba a moverse al ritmo de la música para pasar a cantar la letra.

Todos estaban aunque exhaustos muy emocionados por la fusión de mañana ya que era algo muy especial- Gabriela como crees que valla estar todo mañana?- le pregunto Kelsi a la morena mientras que revisaba el itinerario del día siguiente.

-Yo creo que todo va a salir bien… solo me preocupa que esos dos arruinen todo para los demás- decía la chica algo exasperada por una razón que ella entendía y que tenia que ver con su querido amigo Troy Bolton- aun no creo que sea buena idea presentar un concierto seria mejor una obra como siempre por algo se le llama club de teatro-.

-Ha… vamos sabes que fue la mejor idea que se me pudo haber ocurrido para la recolecta de fondos para el club de teatro…dios sabes que soy una genio- dijo la rubia de Sharpay dándose aires de grandeza.

-no fue idea de Ryan- dijo la compositora haciendo que la rubia la mirara con "te voy a matar" escrito en sus pupilas-… pero saben que no va a pasar nada bueno si hacen lo de mañana, no solo ellos también nosotros y hasta Sra. Darbus y ella si que no sabe nada- dijo con un tono muy preocupado en su voz.

-seamos francas Troy y Ryan lo intentaron todo enserio "todo" y a mi parecer no es tan mal idea mis padres entenderán, no rápido pero lo harán si yo los hice ellos también además mi hermano se merece ser feliz- dijo la rubia con mucha seguridad aunque por dentro tenia mucho miedo por lo que diría su padre.

-pero yo no estoy tan seguro que el entrenador Bolton valla a estar feliz con esto- dijo Chad que había escuchado la conversación de la chicas junto a Zeke que estaba con el ayudándolo con la letra de la canción del lince.

De pronto la música se termino y cuando los chicos se voltearon ya venia un cansado Troy por haber repetido la misma canción unas mil veces- hey chicos quieren ir a beber unas malteadas- decía el ojiazul con voz cansada de tanto trabajo y respiraba agitado.

-claro pero el líder invitan- dijo Chad rápido disfrazando su preocupación y la de los demás frente al mas perjudicado con todo el asunto mientras que todo afirmaban a la invitación del ojiazul menos la rubia de Sharpay.

-yo no puedo, Troy y mi hermano?- le pregunto la rubia por su mellizo- y vas a venir a cenar hoy también-.

-se fue al vestuario por unas cosas dijo que te espera allá _y si como no… __voy a celebrar la__…__ noche anterior a__l__…__ mejor estreno de mi__…__ vida_- dijo esto muy serio pero su voz tan cansada que se le iba de a momentos haciendo reír a todos.

//////////////////////////////////Al día siguiente/////////////////////////////////////

Ya habían pasado varios grupos en total de 7 y de los chicos los primeros en presentarse fueron Chad cantando junto a con Zeke como su guitarrista y otros chicos del equipo de básquet unas muy movidas canciones en especial una llamada "What Happens my Heart" hicieron estallar en suspiro a las chicas de la sala pero no caso mucha sensación ya que la mayoría eran adultos.

Luego como el 7 y penúltimo grupo pasaron Gabriella, Sharpay, Kelsi y Taylor cantando canciones lentas y rítmicas muy buenas que hicieron conmover al publico en especial "Saved me" y con muchos aplausos bajaron del escenario excepto Kelsi que era la presentadora del show.

-Bueno Damas y Caballeros llegamos al final de la noche- hiso una pausa mientras que los reflectores pasaban sobre el publico- ahora el acto especial de la noche… con la canción de cierre para el SRF para el club de teatro de East High Troy Bolton y Ryan Evans- dijo esto mientras que en aplausos baja del escenario.

Los dos nombrados se pusieron atrás del telón cerrado para que se prepararan para cantar.

-estoy muy nervioso- dijo el rey del drama mientras que su cuerpo le temblaba un poco y sujetaba el micrófono con fuerza pero esto solo era una visión muy tierna para el ojiazul.

-yo también me siento muy nervioso es como si fuera la primera vez que canto en publico- dijo esto con una sonrisa que tranquilizaba al ojiverde en sobremanera mientras que se comenzaba abrir el telón.

Todos veían muy concentrados hacia el escenario no solo el público si no también los mismos chicos que veían ver el plan de Troy y Ryan hacerse realidad.

Los dos chicos estaban parados uno junto a otro delante de los chicos que iban a tocar la música y con una pantalla de tela atrás de ellos las luces se apagaron la música comenzó a sonar, en la pantalla comenzó a pasar imágenes de Troy jugando básquet junto a los linces y Ryan con su hermana participando en distintas obras de la escuela.

All the things she said (todo lo que ella dijo)All the things she said (todo lo que ella dijo)Running through my head (Corriendo en mi cabeza)All the things she said (todo lo que ella dijo)All the things she said (todo lo que ella dijo)Running through my head (Corriendo en mi cabeza)

Al comenzar a cantar caminando a lados opuestos del escenario sin perder de vista al otro comenzaron a recodar lo que por los últimos 3 meses de un amor puro y sincero habían luchado primero con los chicos del equipo y Sharpai luego Gabriella que no le gusto enterase de que el primer chico que le gustaba de verdad la dejaba por otro… hombre, también las incontables veces que por el ultimo mes intentaron contarles a sus padres sobre su relación pero no habían encontrado manera de que las palabras salieran.

This is not enough (Esto no es suficiente)

I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost (Estoy en serios problemas, me siento totalmente perdido)

If I'm asking for help it's only because (Si ahora pido ayuda solo es porque)

Being with you has opened my eyes(Estar contigo me ha abierto los ojos)Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?( Podría haber imaginado una sorpresa tan perfecta?)

Troy canto con su corazón al limite sabiendo bien que con cada palabra su amor salía a mares y todo por esta cancion esta había sido la canción de ambos desde que entendió que ya no sentía nada por gabriella mas que cariño, desde que se confronto a Bryan al notarlo extraño cuando salían juntos todos lo de club de teatro y mas cuando Gabriella estaba con el, desde que se besaron por primera vez en el balcón del cuarto del rubio, desde que la hermana de Sharpay los descubrió en una posición comprometedora y aun así les dijo que los esperaría para hablar en cuanto se sintieran cómodos.

I keep asking myself, wondering how and ever(Me sigo preguntando, imaginándome por que ahora y siempre)I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out (Puedo cerrar los ojos, pero no puedo dejar de verte)Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me(Quiero volar a un lugar donde solo estemos solo tu y yo)Nobody else so we can be free(Y nadie mas, para poder ser libres)

Para Ryan todo era confusión desde hace mucho que le comenzaran a gustar los chicos, haberse enamorado del mismo chico que su hermana, que ese chico pareció comenzar un romance con la chica nueva, que ahíjan competió el y su hermana contra su chico y la cerebrito pero eso solo era para intentar separarlos, pero la conoció en las vacaciones de verano mientras que trabajaban para el espectáculo en el club de campo y creyó que su príncipe estaría bien con su nueva amiga pero en el regreso a clase todo dio la vuelta para ponerse de patas arribas.

All the things she said (todo lo que ella dijo)All the things she said (todo lo que ella dijo)Running through my head (Corriendo en mi cabeza)All the things she said (todo lo que ella dijo)All the things she said (todo lo que ella dijo)Running through my head (Corriendo en mi cabeza)

Todo habían sido tan irreal de un momento sentía celos de su mejor amiga y de su hermana por el chico que le gustaba y luego ese chico es capaz de dejarlo todo por el, un sueño hecho realidad del que temía despertar, no quería dejar eso brazo que le daban fuerzas para pelear por su amor, esa manos que habían explorado su cuerpo donde nadie mas hubiera visto jamás, eso labios que besaban su cuerpo y su alma con tanta pasión como el mismo daba en cada uno de sus besos.

And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed(Y estoy tan confundido, sintiéndome presionado y acorralado)They say it's my fault but I want him so much(Dicen que es mi culpa, pero lo quiero tanto)Wanna fly him away where the sun and rain(Quiero llevarlo volando a un lugar donde el sol y la lluvia)Come in over my face, wash away all the shame(Lleguen a mi rostro, y limpien toda humillación)

Para Troy tampoco las cosas eran fáciles habérselo dicho a Chad a su mejor amigo no fue tan fácil como el lo hubiera imaginado ni tampoco la reacción de el, que primero lo tomo como broma, luego el enojo toco puertas dentro del moreno que parecía estallar, aun se acordaba de todo lo que le dijo el moreno en la discusión que tuvieron mas por hacerle daño a la pobre de Gabriella que por la sexualidad del capitán lince.

When they stop and stare - don't worry me(Cuando se detengan a mirar que no me intimide)'Cause I'm feeling for him and what he's feeling for me(Por lo que siento por el y lo que el siente por mi)I can try to pretend, I can try to forget(Puedo intentar disimular, puedo tratar de olvidar)But it's driving me mad, going out of my head (Pero me vuelve loco; me hace perder el control)

Con esa ultima estrofa se acordaron de la mejor noche de su vida la noche en que tanto su corazón y cuerpo estuvieron mas cerca que nunca cuando perdieron su virginidad a manos de la persona que mas amaba una noche que jamás ni sus mente ni sus cuerpo olvidaran una noche demasiado especial para los dos.

Todo el publico estaba entre hipnotizado y embelesado por los movimientos sensuales y las voces de los chicos mientras que otros no sabían como reaccionar ante el mensaje tan claro que poseía la canción.

Mother looking at me (Mamá al mirarme)Tell me what do you see?( Dime que es lo que ves?)Yes, we've lost our mind (Si, hemos perdido la cabeza)

Canto Bryan dirigiéndose a su propia madre mientras acercaba al lado mas cercano del escenario de donde se encontraban sentados sus padres, su medre parecía no entender nada mientras que su padre lo veía despectivamente con los brazos cruzados.

Daddy looking at me (Papá al mirarme)Will I ever be free?( Sere libre alguna vez?)Have we crossed the line?( Hemos cruzado la línea?)

Luego fue el turno de Troy que se acerco a su padre sentado en la primera fila del lado opuesto donde se encontraba los padres de Bryan mientras que el padre de Troy parecía que iba a saltar al escenario en cualquier momento.

All the things she said (todo lo que ella dijo)All the things she said (todo lo que ella dijo)Running through my head (Corriendo en mi cabeza)All the things she said (todo lo que ella dijo)All the things she said(todo lo que ella dijo)Running through my head (Corriendo en mi cabeza)

Terminaron de cantar y el ritmo se volvía mas lento mientras que cada uno se acercaba al medio del escenario para el acto final del verdadero show que le llevaría el mensaje al que no lo hubiera entendido aun.

Cuando Troy llego enfrente de un tembloroso Ryan le levanto el mentón para tener una mejor visión de eso labios que tanto deseaba atrapar con los suyos que no tardaron en hacer esa idea realidad y el rubio cruzaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del capitán lince mientras se entregaba al apasionado beso dejando al publico atónito ante la escena con una visión muy clara del capitán de equipo de básquet y el vicepresidente del club de teatro Troy Bolto y Ryan Evans dos de los chicos mas guapos de la escuela se estaban besando en frente de todos.

Mientras que ellos se besaban la pantalla se dividió en dos para mostrar en una mitad a Gabriella y en la otra a Sharpay diciendo

He loves you (El te ama)

And you love him (Y Tu lo amas)

Después de eso la pantalla se apago, las luces se prendieron y los chicos se cortaron su beso para a pasar su mirada por el publico y la mayoría del publico estaba estupefacto ante tal escena, pero no era el caso de sus padres que no se veían nada contentos ante tal escena.


End file.
